A New Start
by kazykim13
Summary: AU-Mulan parts ways with Aurora never telling her the truth. After joining Robin Hood's band, Mulan has her mind set to never come back to Aurora, but Aurora will seek her out. As Robin Hood as his men journey to the Highland Village, Mulan is faced with her deep past (Mulan, Aurora, Red, and Robin Hood are mentioned).
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't say the words. I couldn't tell her _I love you_. They were too much to bare. I couldn't tell her after the news she had given me. _A baby..._ I should have known the love was only my own. She could never return that love now. Her arms wrapped around me as she told me a soft, "Goodbye." I turned away trying my best not to cry, but a single tear escaped my already swollen eyes, my head falling a bit with defeat. I tried to raise my head to show her I was still fine, strong even, but my heart had shattered into pieces already. There was no use but to cry now.

It was dark already as I sat around the fire with the other men, beginning to remember back to what Neal had told me. How he wouldn't wish a fate upon anyone if they failed to tell the one person they loved that they loved them. I truly, deeply wanted to tell Aurora, but the thought of rejection had clouded my mind, But I couldn't go back. I wasn't going to burden Aurora with the news of True Love after the news of a baby. I didn't want to imagine a life I could have had with Aurora. Maybe I could have watched Phillip and Aurora have a family and I would always be beside them, but never with Aurora alone. My mind was made up. I was to stay here with Robin Hood and his men. _Not as this was new to me..._

"Are you alright, Mulan?" A voice called out, what seemed in the distance, but I noticed all the men had hushed and noticed my silent demeanor. I managed a smile and nodded like nothing was wrong, "Sorry, I'm fine." I looked around only to see the curious eyes of men just watching me, until Robin Hood cleared his throat and began to speak to us. "As you know, we are on our way to the Highland Village because they are in need of our assistance. The Werewolves have managed to terrorize the villagers once more. These Werewolves have forgotten their place and we must, again, show them where they stand." All the men clapped and hollered out at Hood's speech. He was very inspirational and seemed to have everything in focus. I nodded to myself understanding the journey we were taking, but more importantly what was at stake.

Werewolves were dangerous creatures, both Human and Wolf is a volatile combination. Sometimes, the senses of the Wolf will overflow and the Human inside would lose control. But, the Human in the Wolf wasn't all that bad. I had known but one Werewolf and she wasn't a monster as everyone assumed, just misunderstood. She was just as scared of her wolf, as the villagers. I wanted to tell Hood of my experience with these creatures, but as soon as I stood to speak with him, he had left. I looked around the men to see if he had escaped into the shadows with one or two of them to talk to, but he had disappeared completely. I was about to give up, until Little John came my way. "Looking for Robin?" He asked with a friendly voice and smile. I nodded returning the mutual feeling. "He went to Rumpelstiltskin's home to rest. He sleeps with son in the Castle and then he joins us out here at dawn." I nodded with understanding as I turned to away from him, but then he called for me. "Mulan?" I looked over my shoulder waiting for Little John to speak. "Glad you're here to help our cause." I gave a nod and headed to a secluded area near the camp.

It wasn't like me to stray away from the camp, but I felt I needed my own space. I felt overwhelmed with joining Hood's band, but mostly from all that had happened earlier in the day. I was wondering if Neal had gotten to Emma yet and if Henry were safe, but I thought more of Aurora. I wanted to be beside her, to protect her and guide her, but I had left that life when I decided to be here. I placed my armor down next to where I was to sleep laying down on the harsh bedroll I had gotten from camp and closed my eyes. But only being able to see Aurora say her goodbye. I thought of nothing else that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke startled by the noises nearby, in reaction I grabbed my sword and pointed it toward the noise only to find Robin Hood's son with curious eyes looking down at me. I immediately put my sword in the holster asking him, "What are you doing here?"  
"Papa said to come get you." I smiled out to the boy getting up and putting on my armor as I did. We began walking back to the camp as he asked with his squeaky voice, "Are you coming with all of us to the village?" I nodded responding a yes to his question. I held out my hand to him, hoping he would understand I was helplessly trying to be friendly with him. He took my hand like it was nothing. As we walked hand in hand he blurted, "But you're a girl." Looking up at me with confusion. By nature I responded, "woman." I felt a bit embarrassed and gave a small hushed chuckle remembering the time Aurora had mistaken me for a man. The boy stopped in his spot and asked me, "What is the difference?" I smiled toward him and shrugged my shoulders, "What do you think is the difference?" He blinked once toward me then looked straight ahead before pulling me to continue the walk. "I don't know...girls probably can't carry a sword." He mumbled trying to think of other ideas, but before I let him strain to think I encouragingly grinned and told him, "You're probably right!" He flashed an eager grin and nodded agreeing with his answer squeezing my hand as we continued to the camp.

I paced around the Castle's tall window just glancing out hoping she would change her mind and return. I kept thinking I could see her walking down that same brick path smiling as she did. But all I saw was the light beginning to slowly shine onto the brick path, motioning a new day. I stepped away from the window clenching my necklace in deep thought. I couldn't think of why she suddenly wanted to join Robin Hood's band of bandits, but I couldn't think of an answer of why she shouldn't. I was too comfortable with having Mulan near, I thought she wanted to stay too, to have a family with us. But what kind of life would that be for her if she stayed and watched Phillip and I have a family while she was a royal guard watching from a far. She was drawn toward duty, protection, honor, and adventure. and It would seem selfish if I kept her from that, but I did miss her.

As these thoughts kept rushing through my head, I heard the door creek open. Startled, I looked over and saw Phillip peak his head curiously inside. I couldn't see his mouth, but I knew he smiled because the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes arched with his eyes as he smiled. "What are you doing in the dark, my love?" I blinked unsure of his question, but as soon as he posed the question I noticed I was indeed in the dark. Even though the sun was beginning to shine in through the window, it was terribly dark. I blushed from my ignorance of what was happening around me and blushed more because of how much Mulan had an impact on me. "I'm...I'm not sure..." I stuttered back, looking out the window the again. Phillip came inside with a lit candle and began lighting all the candles inside the room. "Something the matter?" He asked, a bit worried from the silence. I shook my head wanting him to settle his worries, but he persisted his questions. "Are you feeling ill? Is it cold in the castle?" I just shook my head and smiled from frustration, "I miss...I miss Muan..." I whispered out barely audible, but somehow Phillip heard my plea. He smiled warmly thinking it was friendship that I missed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, and told me, "My love, you will see her soon. And just think when you see her again, she can see our new family!" His voice rose in excitement and joy and I felt guilty for being like this. But I felt a pain deep within me when he spoke of a future, _a life without Mulan_.


	3. Chapter 3

We began to travel at once to the Highland Village. It was a small village out in the meadows near Camelot. I remember Sir Lancelot and his stories of Camelot, but That was long ago. After Cora had deceived me and acted in his place, all memories of him had slowly faded away and everything seemed a blur. I noticed Robin Hood's son kept especially close to me ever since we walked back together, because he kept stepping onto the back of my cape. It wasn't annoying, it seemed quite cute actually. I never remembered being good with children before I served in the Emperor's army, but once in awhile when we went into the villages many children would come up to me curious. Just like Robin Hood's son.

Hours had passed as we journeyed through the mountains. And I knew Robin Hood's son was getting bored because of his constant steps on my cape every now and then. I smiled behind me as soon as I felt his little feet stepping on the edge of my cape, "Do you want to walk next to me?" He smiled widely and nodded holding out his hand. I knew he wanted to see me in the light of a mother, and to me that didn't seem all bad. I wanted to be someone to him, because now as I thought long and hard of what I wanted in life. As I held his warm little hand, as his fingers curled into my knuckles, I knew then that I wanted to be a part of some little child's life. Even if they weren't my own, I would treat them as if they were.

Phillip had hired maids and servants as quickly as possible thinking I was in this saddened mood because of the empty castle. It was quite possible that I was bored some hours, or I needed someone to talk to other than him, but it was more than that. A life in a castle didn't seem as promising as before. Adventure and journey was in my heart, it seemed that adventure has given me a taste and I wanted the full experience. I wanted to see the world for myself, not cooped up behind the tall glass windows and maids at my every step. I wanted to experience the cold nights and hot days, the danger that lurked behind every corner, _I wanted to be in danger with Mulan._ I began walking from my stuffy room down the entrancing stairs, numb to what was around me. I suddenly realized my longing thoughts had finally clicked together. _I missed Mulan...more than ever..._ I felt that I didn't even need to say the words to myself. "I miss Mulan...because..." I whispered so silently I could barely feel the breaths escape my lips. But as soon as the words flowed out, my stomach twisted and fluttered, my spine tingled and my lips curled into a shy smile. I felt all these emotions rush through my veins, my heart thumped at the sudden thoughts of Mulan. I heard all the maids scurrying around me, but it seemed blurred to the thoughts of Mulan. I kept walking on with her on my mind. I found myself outside in the doorway looking beyond the clouds and mountains and sunshine. I had my own mission now, to find Mulan and tell her how I felt.


	4. Chapter 4

We made camp in the outskirts of the Highland Village. I thought it was going to take longer by foot, but once we go to Camelot there were paved roads to travel along making it more efficient than the forest trail we were on. Even with horses, it was a longer trip.

We were sitting around the fire with our supper, I was just watching the fire ignoring the others as they all talked and laughed together. Robin Hood's men were talking about how they would infiltrate the Werewolves' pack, but as I tried to ignore them, they became rowdy. "We need to go for the necks! They're just like dogs, so they'll obey!"  
"No, no! You have to whistle and make noises to distract them!"  
"We should bring chew toys, how about this stick?" One man waved a around a nearby tree branch, as all the other men laughed and hollered out other things. I couldn't take it. They were acting like childish boys, and worse they were saying things they didn't even know about. I stood up showing my frustration with them, "Do not talk of these Werewolves like...like animals!" The men looked at me astonished, probably because this was the only time I have spoken to them. They didn't take me seriously at all, they grinned through their teeth and laughed, suddenly, their eyes moved past me. I looked behind myself to see Robin Hood standing there confused. "Is there a problem here?"  
"No, just-" One of the men spoke out, but Robin Hood raised his hand to silence him. "Mulan, is there a problem with our plans?" Robin Hood asked. "No...well, yes. I need to tell you about something about Werewolves."  
"If you're going to tell me how to kill them, I will assure you we know how." Robin Hood chuckled a bit, but his smile faded when he saw my countenance was unchanged. "Robin Hood, I think you under estimate Werewolves. They can be negotiated with...I would know..."

Robin Hood looked at me seriously now as he motioned for me to walk with him. We went a ways away from the campsite as he asked me, "What do you mean these Werewolves can be...negotiated with?" I sighed not wanting to bring back old feelings, but I did anyways. "I once knew of a girl named Red, she and I- she was a Werewolf and had seen her turn with my own eyes. But, knew of a way to control the Wolf. I learned so much about Werewolves from her." I felt my throat become dry after explaining Red to Robin Hood. I swallowed a bit anxiously hoping he didn't notice my stutters. "This...this is excellent news!" Robin Hood nodded as he walked around looking at the ground. He was thinking of a new strategy. "If we can get close enough...no...if we can..." Robin Hood scratched his head looking at me more confused than before, "what do we do?" I looked at him my lips curling into a small smile. "We can just try and talk with the Werewolves without violence..." Robin Hood smiled in good sport. We stared at each other until Robin Hood responded, "Then, you will lead us." I blinked in surprised, I was caught off guard with his choice. "Lead the men?"  
"Yes. You are quite capable, and frankly you know more of this situation than I do. And this will save lives." Robin Hood placed his hand on my shoulder squeezing it, "You will lead us, Mulan." He gave me a nod and turned away leaving me to ponder my new assignment. "Oh, Mulan..." Robin Hood turned on his heel to face me again, "My son, Roland, has been asking for you." He smiled and gave another nod before completely leaving. I smiled to myself for both the Werewolf situation, and of Roland.


	5. Chapter 5

I began packing a bag of food, bandages, and a tent as soon as I could. I wanted to find Mulan and tell her to come back with me, but even now I couldn't really think of a plan of how. I heard the door open again, thinking it was my maid I tried to politely ask her to leave, "Mariam, I would like to be alone right-"  
"Love, what are you doing? Sending your maids away..." Phillip asked in his always soft, kind voice. I felt cold all of a sudden, I hadn't thought of Phillip this whole time. "Why are you wearing riding gear? Are you wanting to ride with the horses this late?" He asked as he walked closer and closer. I felt my face flush as he approached me, I felt like I was committing some crime. "Aurora if you wanted to we could have...Aurora...?" I heard his voice sink a bit as he saw me packing my bag. "Do we need to talk about something...?" I sighed knowing he had to eventually know. "I want to find Mulan...that's all..." Phillip breathed out in relief, "I thought it was me! Aurora, you worry me sometimes!" Phillip smiled toward me planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll get the stable boy to bring Samson around to the front." all I could do was stiffly stand there as Phillip said all these things, I was like a statue as he left. I felt my heart pound from anxiety and worry. _Could I even tell him the real reason?_

I walked out into the orange tinged night with my pack ready to search for Mulan. Samson was standing patiently with Phillip. Phillip held onto the reigns as I saw the stable boy walk away. I mounted the horse trying to avoid Phillip's gaze, but Phillip was persistent. He helped me onto Samson, "Be careful, okay?" Phillip smiled warmly toward me. He was a saint. He never asked why I suddenly felt the urge to go off away from him like this. I nodded smiling back, "I will..." Phillip leaned in for a kiss. I was stiff and cold with him, and it felt weird now. His kisses weren't the same, but he seemed indifferent to the situation. He gave me a loving smile as he was patting Samson, "Keep her safe Samson, and when you get back I'll give you carrots." Samson neighed back with delight. Phillip handed me the reigns and waved his goodbye. I pulled Samson forward and we were off into the horizon. I didn't know where to start, but I already felt closer to her.

I rode Samson into town hoping for any information on Mulan's whereabouts. I went to the local tavern knowing someone there had to know something. I tied Samson at the front and went inside nervously. A lot of people were inside drinking, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. I tried going up to a group of men trying to ask them about my dilemma, but they disregarded me quickly. I tried to talk with another man who sat alone at a table, but he only scoffed at my efforts and rolled his eyes. After a few tries, I didn't know who to talk to, or even what to ask anymore. I felt all my courage completely distinguishing and I was left with smoldering ash. I silently crept to the corner of the tavern and quietly watched people walk in and out, sit down and stand. It seemed useless now. _What am I suppose to do...? No one will take me seriously..._


	6. Chapter 6

A few moments later, A small young woman carrying a tray came to my side as she leaned her back to the wall, "What do you need to know?" I looked at her confused, "E..excuse me?" The woman looked at me grinning and asked again, "What do you need to know, to find out?"  
"How did you know I needed information?" The woman shook her head a bit as she smiled, "Everyone is always in need of something. Why else would you be in here asking these people?" I scanned the area of people again, then my gaze fell downward toward the floor as I answered her, "I'm trying to find where a man named Robin Hood went..."  
"Ah, is he your lover?"  
"No!" I looked up bravely and somewhat shouted my answer. I knew I had startled her because she had taken a step away from me. "I see...you're on the journey to find the one you love?" I nodded looking back down quite embarrassed now from my sudden outburst. Then I noticed, she knew it was someone I was in love with. "H...how did you know it is a loved one?" I asked a bit timidly, feeling my cheeks burn. "You made it very clear when you shouted." The young woman smirked, "Well Darling, you're in luck." I looked into her eyes hopeful knowing she had to know something about where Robin Hood was headed. "Robin Hood and his men were here about two nights ago...they were traveling to Camelot." The woman kept nodding assuring herself she was correct. "Do you know if a woman was here with them?!" I asked a bit eagerly, already picturing Mulan with Robin Hood and his men. Her brow furrowed downward as soon as I asked about Mulan. "I never saw a girl with them..."  
"Woman. She's a Warrior, a soldier from a distant land." I noticed I had corrected this woman like Mulan had corrected me the first time we had met. It was funny how much she impacted me. "A woman...? I didn't see a woman with them, darling. Like I said," she began to move away from me as she patted her apron down, "They were headed to Camelot." She responded as she walked away, then disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stepped outside noticing how dark it had gotten all of a sudden, I saw Samson was eager to see me. He dragged his hooves into the ground and neighed loudly as I approached him. I began petting him as I thought of a plan, any plan to find Mulan. _Camelot. Why Camelot...?_ I walked toward a nearby trough filled with buckets of oats and water for the tavern peoples' horses and cattle. I placed a bucket of oats for Samson as I still pet his neck. He happily ate as I stood still thinking of what I should do. _Going to Camelot is a must..._ I looked down at my legs seeing again what I had worn. Riding pants and boots, with a matching rider's jacket. Everything was brown and black, and some green. It was so much different than wearing my dress all the time. This was the adventure I craved for. It was exciting and frightening. I exhaled deeply with happiness as I listened to Samson eat, "Ready for Camelot, Samson?" Samson breathed out heavily, making noise as his response. I smiled and put my head against Samson's shoulder _I do hope I can find her in time...before she leaves forever... _


	7. Chapter 7

A few moments later, A small young woman carrying a tray came to my side as she leaned her back to the wall, "What do you need to know?" I looked at her confused, "E..excuse me?" The woman looked at me grinning and asked again, "What do you need to know, to find out?"  
"How did you know I needed information?" The woman shook her head a bit as she smiled, "Everyone is always in need of something. Why else would you be in here asking these people?" I scanned the area of people again, then my gaze fell downward toward the floor as I answered her, "I'm trying to find where a man named Robin Hood went..."  
"Ah, is he your lover?"  
"No!" I looked up bravely and somewhat shouted my answer. I knew I had startled her because she had taken a step away from me. "I see...you're on the journey to find the one you love?" I nodded looking back down quite embarrassed now from my sudden outburst. Then I noticed, she knew it was someone I was in love with. "H...how did you know it is a loved one?" I asked a bit timidly, feeling my cheeks burn. "You made it very clear when you shouted." The young woman smirked, "Well Darling, you're in luck." I looked into her eyes hopeful knowing she had to know something about where Robin Hood was headed. "Robin Hood and his men were here about two nights ago...they were traveling to Camelot." The woman kept nodding assuring herself she was correct. "Do you know if a woman was here with them?!" I asked a bit eagerly, already picturing Mulan with Robin Hood and his men. Her brow furrowed downward as soon as I asked about Mulan. "I never saw a girl with them..."  
"Woman. She's a Warrior, a soldier from a distant land." I noticed I had corrected this woman like Mulan had corrected me the first time we had met. It was funny how much she impacted me. "A woman...? I didn't see a woman with them, darling. Like I said," she began to move away from me as she patted her apron down, "They were headed to Camelot." She responded as she walked away, then disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stepped outside noticing how dark it had gotten all of a sudden, I saw Samson was eager to see me. He dragged his hooves into the ground and neighed loudly as I approached him. I began petting him as I thought of a plan, any plan to find Mulan. _Camelot. Why Camelot...?_ I walked toward a nearby trough filled with buckets of oats and water for the tavern peoples' horses and cattle. I placed a bucket of oats for Samson as I still pet his neck. He happily ate as I stood still thinking of what I should do. _Going to Camelot is a must..._ I looked down at my legs seeing again what I had worn. Riding pants and boots, with a matching rider's jacket. Everything was brown and black, and some green. It was so much different than wearing my dress all the time. This was the adventure I craved for. It was exciting and frightening. I exhaled deeply with happiness as I listened to Samson eat, "Ready for Camelot, Samson?" Samson breathed out heavily, making noise as his response. I smiled and put my head against Samson's shoulder _I do hope I can find her in time...before she leaves forever... _


	8. Chapter 8

I finally stood up from my bed and just stared out from the small crack of the tent's opening. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. _Empty your mind...think of everything and nothing..._ I concentrated on those words only. It was ironic how calm these words made me, because Red was the one to teach me to calm my mind. She had told me a Werewolf's mind is always busy and when she wanted peace, she would mediate on those words. After constantly repeating them, eventually I felt my mind stop its constant anxieties and worries. All my thoughts had vanished and now there was nothing to think of. I quietly laid myself back down and fell right to sleep.

I had slept too peacefully because one of the men had shouted out for me to wake up. I scrambled up and saw my tent was taken down and only my bedroll and armor were around. I clumsily went for my blanket a bit embarrassed from the men getting a glimpse of my under clothing. They weren't exactly under garments, but they were close to that. I felt humiliated. Robin Hood had given me his lead and I was already late for the day. I wasn't usually like this, or even a heavy sleeper. Just somehow it had escaped me. I rushed for my armor and quickly put it in as the men around me took the tents down and packed the rest of the supplies. It took me awhile to assemble myself, but as soon as I gathered my courage again, I was harsh on the men. "We will leave in a few moments, men! When we get into the Village, we will not engage any Werewolf!" I seriously announced, making it clear we were not to make trouble. One man disregarded me and laughed out, "We're taking orders from a woman?"  
"You will do as she says!" Robin Hood called out as he walked into camp with Roland. The man quickly arranged himself to be presentable as Robin Hood came into the camp. "Have we forgotten how to treat our company?!" Robin Hood asked his men sternly. He seemed a bit embarrassed and angry with how his men were presenting themselves to me. The men looked all ways except his way, clearly respecting him. I shook my head with a small grin on my face, Robin Hood was quite the leader. Robin Hood looked toward me nodding, his eyes telling me sorry and his gesture telling me to take the lead. I nodded firmly back at him and began to lead the men into the Village.

I had brought Khan with me before we ventured out the first night. It was a last minute arrangement, but it seemed necessary. Khan was my warhorse who had sustained much, and she was also my friend. Through all the things I've been through, she was always with me. As we rode into the village, some of the villagers immediately recognized Robin Hood and his men. "Robin Hood is here! Robin Hood is here!" A few villagers rushed out from their homes to see if the news were true. Many villagers looked toward me curious, but also as if they knew me. I kept my head forward worried about the task at hand. We came to the villages' tavern to meet with the Sheriff. Because it was a small village, there was no need for royal guards or soldiers from Camelot to be here, just a small soldier station was all that was needed. I was seated at a table alone because I was meet with the Head soldier alone. Robin Hood and his men were at the other end of the tavern awaiting my orders. I silently sat thinking of what I would even say, or do to the Werewolves_. What if they won't negotiate with me...? What if they aren't even capable of controlling their Wolf?_ I felt a cold sweat trickle down my spine as these questions arose. I surely didn't want to disappoint Robin Hood, but more myself.


End file.
